gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Inescapable
Inescapable is a game where (Solid) Snake sneaks onto Samus's starship after a Brawl and is taken to an alien planet. Slightly humorous watching him experiment with the weapons available. He later exits the ship onto a planet with his most of his standard weapons. Somewhat later into the game, his weapons and gear is affected with Phazon, and his weapons are upgraded quite a bit, and the game play changes to be more like the other Metroid games. The game is divided into planets and areas, rather than chapters or worlds. Each "chapter" is based on Snake's first visit to a planet. There are seven official areas, and three secret. Story See intro. Intro Fade in to a Brawl stage. Olimar flies away in his rocket ship, Captain Falcon drives away in his race car and Samus prepares to leave in her ship. Eario is seen sweeping away broken fragments of a Smash Ball. A rope ladder similar to the one Snake uses for his final smash is lifted up. Samus takes off into space. Another view of the stage is seen, from above. The camera pulls out slightly faster than the rocket ship can blast off, and it quickly shows the window the camera was filming through. It slowly turns around and shows Snake make a "shhhh-ing" motion and then smirk. Camera blacks out and shows the chicken-scratch-like title. Beginning Samus flies to a Galactic Federation hanger to pick up some weapons. Snake finds it convenient to do the same. You go into weapon select. Each will upgrade with different stats. But you can't have all of them. There are seven weapons and you can have four. He selects his weapons and runs back to the ship. But not before acquiring a few pieces of PED armor. Based on the weapons, he may either remove the pieces from a storage room, or from a Federation soldier. Planet 1 Earth-like Atmosphere is thin, but akin to halfway up a mountain on Earth. Atmospheres will determine health if Snake does not have oxygen equipment. Until then, the game plays like a Metal Gear game, with Snake sneaking around and killing weak enemies to level up his weapons and his defense. The atmosphere thins and marks when Snake has to find an oxygen tank. To leave, he must hitchhike on a ship to get to the next planet. Snake can hold two weapons. Planet 2 Barren and rocky Atmosphere is very thin and will cause Snake to lose health automatically. He will lose it faster if he is moving a lot. It is on this planet that he acquires his own ship from a boss. Snake can still only hold two weapons but can hold more ammunition. Planet 3 Scarcely-populated strangely agricultured region. Very hilly, has strange structures and caves. Small streams are also part of the landscape. Remotely like Earth, except the atmosphere is acidic and tinted a light green. Plants are blue and water is green. Cool place. To travel here, all skin must be covered. This is the first planet when game-play type two begins. Snake can hold three weapons. Planet 4 Completely underwater Snake has to acquire a mod for his guns so they can shoot underwater. The power-up is not available on the level and forces the player to "back-track" to another world to get it. It isn't really backtracking, as that is part of the game itself. It forces the player to explore more often. Snake is almost completely covered in armor and can hold four weapons. Mods also require room to have. Planet 5 A boring, old, redundant, lava planet Nothing exciting happens. Except that your suit is finally complete when you make it here. You can hold WAY more ammunition and modifications. Planet 6 Ice. Also redundant. This is to hopefully kill you with your super cooling systems and your shunned heaters. Snake has a special game over animation for landing on this planet unprepared. But in the end, he can hold another weapon. Planet 7 Area 1-4 Purple, rocky, corrosive. Sometimes you are on rocky land, others you are on plant-like terrain, and others you are in potentially dangerous water. Only have of the areas are accessible. Strange. Oh well, we get more ammunition! Planet 8 Completely inaccessible the first time. Covered by a forcefield, Snake lands on an orbiting moon. He enters the base and finds the key to unlocking the other half of planet 7. Planet 7 Area 5-8 Purple, just like the last time you were here. Except the block of area has very unstable and squishy ground. The atmosphere seems to be getting through the suit. Eventually, Snake collapses near a pool of Phazon. The ground gives way near the pool and allows him to slide unconsciously toward it. He ends up floating in it. The camera fades out. The menu appears and provides an abundance of options: Save & Quit...or....Save & Quit. Through hacking, it is possible to...do nothing different. So really, this is Planet 7, Area 5-5.5 . Planet 7 Area 5.5-8 (reentry) What?! Purple landscape AGAIN? I never would have guessed! Our protagonist wakes up. His suit is completely melded together and looks natural. He shakes his head, and walks back to his ship. It greets him as Snake and asks about the change in appearance. He looks confused, (with the suit moving to show the emotion) and rumbles in a deep, non-human voice, "What is a snake? My name is Hydrac." He then walks around and absorbs all weapons and ammunition, leaving nothing. At this point the player is completely fed up with the fact that they just lost all of the supplies they worked hard to get. Luckily, game-play style three begins, exploration is unlimited, you can hold unlimited weapons and only half of your guns need ammunition. Most are only for mods anyways. At this point, the ship is upgraded to a Phazon version. Way more awesome. Planet 8 Robotic and metal landscape. Plenty of factories to rob. Most enemies can be subject to a beat-em-up treatment. You are very powerful. At the end you encounter a portal room. You can only use the portal once, due to power failures. Choose wisely. You can set the teleporter and not use it. It sets up a portal to that place and leaves it until you change it. It resets when you shut of the game. Planet 9 Electricity everywhere. Most epic place ever. If you have the right mods. You can't fall. Awesome enough. But if you travel here with your spaceship, and then use the teleporter you set up to go back to world eight, the electricity will power the portals. With that one running, set up a new one to another world, then use it to get back. Do that with all of them if you want. They only need the electricity once. Then you can set the first teleporter to where ever you need. You won't need your space ship much anymore. Except that it is your stockpile of items, so don't get rid of it. Because you can. But on the planet, you can also majorly pimp your ride. Pretty sweet. The actual planet is a subdued yellow when you adjust your visor. Other wise, it is too bright to see. There are different colors of electricity. Everything is outlined in blue. The walls are yellow. Purple is used to tell certain things apart. Like doors. Important stuff. Planet 10 Final planet. Twenty areas. Super high gravity. More mods. The surface is difficult to describe. Everything is slightly reflective. Lasers bounce of walls. Water looks like reflective black oil. The walls are multicolored glass. Everything shimmers. Some areas are just more metal mirrors. Luckily, the amount of color doesn't ruin your eyes or your TV. Everything screams FINAL LEVEL! Good place to recuperate. The boss is underneath the surface, where there are factories making the planet. It isn't a planet. It used to be, but is now more of a weapons. There isn't a final boss. HA! Ruined your dreams. Lousy game, right? No. The boss is not as much of a fight as it is an Olympic test. You use all of your shooting, dodging, thinking, and gaming abilities gained from the game to beat it. You get to the center, and then have to leave. SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE! You have to you every weapon in the game to escape and finish it for real. More on that later. You are running from the center, and encounter hurdles, strange platforms, dangerous vats of goo and other stuff. There is a huge score devoted to this level. You are running, shooting buttons, unlocking doors, feeling like this level is inescapable. Hydrac continues running and gets to a dead-end. Luckily, there is a cutscene, and slow-motion video to help you see a vat of liquid that may melt the walls open. Sirens wail, as you shoot the vat over. In a most improbably fashion, it tips over on you. It is completely absorbed, and you receive the ability to go invisible and intangible. Only being able to fire one weapon, the ability is still incredible. You run through the wall, end the cutscene and continue your way through the level. You eventually make it out and get to your ship. You blast of and realize that the final boss was the planet. You make it to a certain distance and begin shooting at it to blow it up while it is still smaller. It already is huge. A red light passes through the planet and reflected around by the walls. The planet prepares to explode and Hydrac guns it out of the blast zone. He waits for an explosion, but hears a beeping noise. And now you have to out-wit the planet one last time and rocket to a safe planet to disarm this new-found explosive device. One last self-destruct sequence, one last cutscene. He has made it to safety, the bomb appears to be no problem and he prepares to watch the cosmic firework. It doesn't disappoint and a huge explosion is seen and heard. Hydrac is seen for the last time wiping his hands and growling, "Inescapable? Ha!" Fade out. Role credits. Played again *Your progress is saved, you really did win. But everything but bosses is revisitable. *The bomb explodes and you can buy a new ship *After finding all of the secret areas, the final one shows a cutscene of Samus landing on the planet, and you have an opportunity to fight her. She is seen as the "official" final boss. Good stuff can be received through "beating" her. Both achieve a sort of truce, as each are running out of options to beat the other, as each are equal. After winning, she explains to everyone that the mission truly is inescapable. Snake has been destroyed and remade. Hydrac would be hunted if he ever went to Earth. But he now has the freedom of exploring where ever he wants, and never has to worry about objectives again. *An optional choice you can make is to go to the table of similar looking aliens in the tavern, and after becoming acquainted with them, they provide you with a device for your ship that lets you travel back in time. That repopulates the planets of everyone including bosses, and the final planet is playable again. However, you travel with your awesome ship and weapons, which allows you to keep them. Interestingly, all of the bonuses you found you will keep and will not obtain again. As such, you can travel back in time and not lose your progress discovering all secret areas. Samus will still visit when you find all secret areas, no matter how many times you travel back in time. However, as such you can only fight her once. Locations *Federation hanger. :Available only during the beginning. Snake will make a comment on why he can't go if you set coordinates to go there. Usually along the lines of, "They probably won't treat a non-Fed approved ship/adventurer very kindly. Especially since I borrowed a few of there weapons and lost them along the way." *Planets 1 through 10. :A diverse range of planets described in the story portion of the article. Most are galaxies apart, providing time for the player to save/organize their items. *Some intergalactic tavern :No idea of what the name will be, but it plays a crucial role in some parts of the game. It provides an opportunity for help along the way and advice on certain points of the game. One can purchase items and maybe even ships here if they come at the right time. There is a table of suspicious aliens, some of which look distinctly like they share Snake's body type and build. Wieeerd. Some will brag about their feats on some of the planets you visit; inadvertently giving you hints, some generously provide some equipment, and others will sit quietly talking to another who equally wants to be invisible. *Ships :Snake encounters a variety of ships along his journey. Each, from Samus's to his final, provides a good deal of options. There he can pick a destination, and decide whether he wants to fly there manually or automatically. Manually allows the player to play with controls in space and have fun flying around and landing. At any time, they may decide which parts of the flight are done on autopilot, and even giving up the controls completely to autopilot. At any time, the player can skip the journey, or use the time to train on the ship. (Some don't provide this as an option.) This also allows them to check weapons, choose which weapons to take from storage for the level(s), and change other options of the game. Saving is available here. On the pause menu, saving is an option, but one that only tracks major changes (e.g. bosses, achievements, weapons, and power-ups. Progress is saved by large areas, not specifics.) Some areas may turn up close to the ship and allow much more accurate save points. Controls Begins as a Metal Gear (stealthy) style game, and then morphs slowly into a Metroid-style (run-and-gun/adventure) game. There are three identifiable stages of game-play. #Due to the lack of powerful weapons and armor, Snake has to sneak around to find some. It begins as an infiltration game. Not a lot of platforms, but plenty of walls to hide behind. In order to kill the majority of the monsters, he has to hide in a safe location and snipe. #As he gets more weapons, he doesn't have to hide from as many aliens. Many of them can be blasted while running through an area. There is more emphasis on exploration and truly begins the game-play. Some time after this style begins, Snake acquires a ship to visit other planets. #Closer the end, he is much more powerful, and can morph into smaller spaces. There is more emphasis on the platformer and shooter aspects of the game. The various platforms can be used as ambush spots for the harder enemies and bosses. All levels can be revisited and explored. *Controls can be based on Metal Gear or Metroid with minor changes through progression. *Close Quarters moves vary based on the style and progression Metal Gear Controls for the Diamond controller :iW - :swipe i to iX/iX - Jump :iY - Lock on :iZ - :i - interact/accept :swipe above xR left/right - Switch primary weapon up/down 1 :swipe above xR left/right - Switch secondary weapon up/down 1 :sA - Switch primary weapon up 1 :sB - Switch primary weapon down 1 :sC - Switch secondary weapon up 1 :sD - Switch secondary weapon down 1 :s - Scope zoom/cancel :mPad - Move :m - Stop/center :lPad - Look around :l - Stop/center gaze :Swipe toward player beside xR/xR - Fire primary weapon :Swipe toward player beside xL/xL - Fire secondary weapon :Slide on oR/oR - glance right :Slide on oL/oL - glance left :Aimer - Special Aim Metroid Controls for the Diamond controller :iW - :swipe i to iX - Jump :iY - :iZ - Cancel :i - interact/accept :swipe above xR left/right - Switch primary weapon up/down 1 :swipe above xR left/right - Switch secondary weapon up/down 1 :sA - Switch primary weapon up 1 :sB - Switch primary weapon down 1 :sC - Switch something up 1 :sD - Switch something down 1 :s - Lock on :mPad - Move :m - Stop/center :lPad - Look around :l - Stop/center gaze :Swipe toward player beside xR/xR - Fire primary weapon :xL - Lock on :Slide on oR/oR - glance right :Slide on oL/oL - glance left :Aimer - Special Aim Items There are various items and ammunition laying around. Many appear to buried and abandoned there for a while. Others are found in respawners that make that item infinite. Respawners can be found near battle fields and forts. Weapons Some are scattered around. Others can be gotten through raiding supply rooms in bunkers. Those weapons do not respawn. But if you only take a few weapons and ammo, they will be replenished by the owners of the building. Ammunition Supplies are found where they would be naturally. In forts and in stores. There are some ammunition containers scattered around bosses where others have died fighting them. Power-ups Must be acquire through a Chozo-type statue. Bosses *Bosses naturally found in the Metroid universe. *Samus Category:Wii games Category:Nonadison Category:Run-and-Gun Category:Adventure Category:Shooter Category:Action Category:Infiltration Category:1st Person Category:3rd Person Category:Single Player Category:VG Ideas